OceanBlue
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: Re-written. A surprise meets Gabriella when she returns from her horse ride. A Man, who her father knows, with a jeep, a dog and Two babies, less than three days old. what's his story?
1. pleasant surprises come in Jeeps

Brushing in a downward motion, I watched Mustang twitch his ears trying to flick the flies away. Mustang was light brown in colour and has black socks on both front and hind legs. His mane and tail is black too. He was my mothers horse before she died, now he's no ones. My father wants to get rid of him as he thinks he caused my mothers death, as she was riding him before she died.

I flinched out of my thoughts as he stomped his hooves. He never did like you doing a blank on him, mum said she thought it freaked him out. I couldn't help but smile and pat his neck as he made a nickering sound. I absolutely loved this horse to death. I always wanted to ride mustang but after my mum died, my dad doesn't really like anyone going near him unless it's absolutely necessary.

"I love you boy, don't worry" I assured kissing his forehead before I went back to the house to tell my dad how he was doing.

Crossing the court from the stables to the house wasn't a very long walk, a couple of minuets maybe, but it was long enough to let a lot thoughts enter your mind. I was coming up to twenty one and I was planning to buy a small farm with the money mum had left me, to get Mustang and clover away from somewhere they obviously don't like. Clover is my horse, she's a mustang as well, her whole body is black. Stepping carefully on the cobble path, I remembered the time when me and little brother would have water fights on the court next to the stables, and Mustang would watch us, whinnying to the other horses around as if he was laughing at us and letting his friends see the scene too.

"How is he?"

I looked up and smiled gently. It was my dad. He may not like mustang, but he'll show concern for him. I sometimes saw him stroking mustang and having a little talk with him before going to his office to do some paper work on a possible new horse coming to the farm.

"He's good, Dad, We need to get him ridden. He's getting bored out in the field all the time" I sighed tucking my thumbs through my belt loops and scrapping my boot along the ground scuffing the front.

Mustang hadn't been ridden since my mum died, and that was three years ago. I would gladly ride him but my dad refuses to give me the keys to the tack room. I would also gladly ride him bareback with no safety gear, but dad being dad would murder me before a horse got to kill me.

"Yeah, well your not riding him." He said firmly before stepping round me with his head down. I really hated him when he was being like this. Refusing to let the horse live whilst he blamed him for something that couldn't be prevented.

"Dad, please!" I begged, bringing my arms up in exasperation. "If he's not ridden soon, he's gonna start irritating the other horses, and then we'll have a bigger problem" I explained holding my arms out as if to show him what will happen.

We started a started a staring contest, but I let out an irritated sigh as he broke it off and walk away from me again. I growled out as dropped to my haunches with my hands over my face. If mustangs not ridden, we're gonna have to sell him, and I don't want that. I looked up, I caught a glint of something shiny being reflected by the sun, with a frown I crawled towards it only to break into a beaming grin. He'd dropped me the keys! That old stinking rat! I started laughing as I held up the key ring that held the keys to all the barns and the tack room.

I ran to the office where I found my dad sitting with his head in his hands, and I went over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"You're not going to regret it. I promise you" I said walking back out, sprinting to the tack room and grabbing all the essentials then making my way to mustangs stable where he was standing with his head poked out the top of his door looking around at all the stuff I had laid out next to his stable.

"See boy, I told you I loved you" I smiled scratching his forehead. I smiled as he nickered at me, saying hello whilst nudging my hand.

I quickly got to work with tying him up so I could clean his hooves. He stood still, like any other time he would get his hooves cleaned and re shooed. Dad came out and watched me for a while before sighing and stalking off back to his office.

After I had got him suited and booted, I lead him to the middle of the court to warm him up.

"Walk" I commanded leading him in a circle letting the line slack a bit. "Dad, could you pass me that whip please!" I shouted so he would hear me from his office. Within seconds he came running out like someone had been hurt, but looked relieved as soon as he saw that I was okay.

"he's thinking about bucking. Pass me the whip." I said pointing to the long stick with a thin line coming from the end of it. I lead him around in circles, commanding him to trot, and canter whilst I waited for my dad to hand me the whip, careful to watch his body language. Luckily he didn't buck, he was just looking at the floor.

Half an hour later, I mounted him, patted his neck for behaving. Then went towards the front gate of the farm only to be stopped by the voice of my father.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked. His hands on his hips, clipping the heel of his boot to the floor.

"The beach" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. If I'm going to let you ride him, that is one place your not going with him. He gets spooked out there."He said shaking his head making his way towards us. "Go through the trails around the farm"He smiled tentatively gently stroking mustang's neck. So he did like him, just took a while for the love to come back.

"Okay, I'll be back in about two hours then" I smiled at my dad before getting on my way.

The trails was a narrow path between our farm and next door's farm, even though the path ran through their land, they let the public walk across it. It started out nice and flat, a narrow passage way with parted trees and wire fences. As we made our way through the enchanted walkway, it started to get a bit steeper, mustang not minding a bit, his ears listening out for the birds and other woodland animals. I looked around, noticing a small house in the middle of a field we were passing, it was beautiful. The outside walls were a beige colour, and the roof was a terracotta red. The car parked outside was an expensive looking one. I smiled as I saw a small boy running around with a golden retriever in the garden surrounding the house. As more of the house come into view, a young woman came into view, her hair long, blond and shiny. She seemed as young as me, sat in a folding chair reading what looked like a vogue magazine.

"Mommy! Look, a horsey!" the little boy exclaimed pointing in my direction. This part of land had no fences at all, just land, without any interruptions, with the exception of the house. So if I wanted to, with the ladies permission of course, I could just trot up to the little boy and let him stroke him.

"Can I go stroke him?" He asked gently, looking back at his mother for confirmation, who was sat up straight looking in wonderment at my horse.

"Of course darling, but only if it's okay with the lady." she said getting up her self, the magazine long forgotten as she made her way towards me with her son.

I smiled dis-mounting him and leading him over to the pair. Even though I knew he would follow me if I didn't lead him, he'd only been ridden for an hour max, he could go whoopy on me any moment and disappear in the woods.

"Hey there, may we stroke your horse?" the blond asked, taking her son's hand in hers. I nodded with a big grin, watching the boy's face light up as he slowly made his way over with his hand stretched out in front of him, but soon flinched back when mustang nickered at him, snorting his nose and moving his hooves making stomping noises against the grass.

"It's okay, he's only saying hello" I giggled, reassuring his fears.

He took that as an okay and went to stroke his nose again, excepting his 'hello' with a toothy grin. I watched the boy with a smile as he looked up at my long faced pet with awe, snapping my head to the voice of his mother asking me a question.

"How old is he?" She asked scratching his shoulder and laughing as he lent into it. His favorite spot.

"He's just turned ten yesterday" I said looping the reins and placing them gently on the saddle, confident that he wasn't going to do an episode on me.

"Happy birthday for yesterday! Where have you come from? There's not a lot of horses around these grounds" She queried with a look of longing as she ran her hands along the saddle.

"Down at deep dean farm. My dad's land, we have six horse there" I answered crossing my arms, relaxing for once in the past hour, my legs sore from ridding.

"Wow. I would have brought my horses here but my husband didn't think about building a beautiful set of stables to go with the house" She laughed tucking her hands in her pockets smiling at her son.

"have you got all stallions down their or..?" She added with a look of interest.

"nope, two stallions, one filly, one colt and two mares"

We kept chatting about the horses, and I found out she used to show jump until she had an accident and that left her terrified of jumping, not horses, just jumping them. She moved here about three months ago, with her newlywed and her five year old son from a previous relationship. Her son's name is Sean, her's; Sharpay. Sean was soon begging to sit on his back, so with a nod of the head, he was standing in my cupped hand as I bunked him up to the saddle and walked him around the ground. When we returned, Sharpay's husband, Chad had made an appearance with his camera shooting shots of his 'son' having his first ever horse ride.

After exchanging numbers with both Sharpay and Chad, and a very heartfelt goodbye from Sean, me and mustang were on our way home, down the steep grassy hill to go and jump the fence that separated the ground I was on now and my dad's farm. I jumped successfully with a pat to the neck to mustang as he galloped across the top field jumping the wooden fence and making our way across the middle field through the gates that led to the concrete path that led from half way through the farm to the front gate.

"What the hell?" I asked my self under breath with a frown. There was a black jeep at the gate, I could see the silhouette of a guy in the drivers seat, and a giant of a bull mastiff's head hanging on the side of the bed of the truck.

I watched as he honked the horn three times, then lent out the window pointing at me and motioning to the gate. I nodded quickly dismounting mustang and tying him up before running to the barn to open the door to let what seemed like a flood of dogs out. We have twenty dogs in total, yes we break several fights up a day but they get on well when their playing, and anyway, most of day most of them are our hunting for rabbits and rats and things like that. Right at the front of the pack like usual, was Dozer our Argentinian Dogo, next to him was our largest dog TanZee our Irish Wolfhound. And like usual, under him was baby, our oldest patterdale. Baby is the boss of the pack, even though he's seconds smallest, he's half jack Russell and jack Russell's run everything once they get a foot in. Next to baby. Like a loyal daughter she is, is barbie, don't ask about the name, Poor thing, my auntie found her abandoned in an ally beside her house and her tag said that her name was barbie so why name her again? They were at the gate now, all jumping up like good guard dogs. But what made me fold in laughter was the sight of Dozer on the hood of the guys jeep, baring his teeth at the windscreen. He would never actually hurt anyone, not a fly even. He's the dog who splits the fights up in fact, but when it comes to his territory, he lets you know when not to cross the line.

Putting my thumb and fore finger together, I put them in my mouth and blew, sending a high pitched whistle to their ears and running at me whilst I pressed the green button to open the gates.

"C'mon you monsters, come get some food!" I yelled like I was playing a game of pirates with a bunch of children. I walked around the field placing bowls of dog biscuit everywhere at least twenty foot apart to prevent fighting. When I walked back down to the main barn, the guy was standing beside mustang stroking his flanks, talking to him like he was a friend.

"Whoa dude! You got muscles alright! Bet you've got girls on your tail all the time huh?" He laughed patting his neck.

I watched him walk around mustang inspecting him with an impressive eye, nodded exceptionally at his build.

"May I help you?" I asked, interrupting his wandering. When he looked up I could of actually wet my self laughing right then and there. His face was a sight of pure shock and I wouldn't doubt that I just made him jump out of his skin and a mile away.

"Yeah, quite a pack you got there" He laughed scratching the inside of his elbow with a rather charming smile on his cheeks. Did I mention the eyes as well? Their blue. Like..really blue.

"Yeah, I collect them." I joked with a serious face, my arms folded, my legs a 'what you gonna do 'bout' it' stance. "It's taken me ages. I've got almost twenty, thirty seven if you include the puppies." I added, I couldn't help but slip a smile as he seemed to get uncomfortable.

He laughed along with me deeming it safe to talk, he asked about my dad, "You know where Damien is? It's important." That's when I spotted the tracks of dried saltwater running from his eyes, he had been crying. Shit.

"Uh, yeah, follow me." I mumbled not knowing if I should ask what was wrong or not. Choosing not too, I led him down the wide concrete path that was lined with cars and a forklift truck, into the square court lined with horse filled stable going to the end one- an empty stable converted into an office. I twisted the handle and knocked whilst opening the door.

"Oh, Gabriella, your back" My dad's smile disappeared as soon as he saw who was behind me. I watched in confusion as my dad mentally collapse as he took the guy who was now crying into a hug. I looked on with sorrow as I left them in piece. On walking out of the office I noticed two small handles in a standing position through the back windows of the jeep and I my curiosity got the best of me as my feet lead me to the back door of the vehicle to show me two baby seats. Each seat containing a bundle of blankets.

"Oh my!" I whispered on opening the door to find a pair of the cutest babies I had ever seen in my entire twenty and three quarter years of existence. Gently folding back part of the closet blanket I found the smallest of bald heads ever, I cooed at the sleeping baby before going round the other side to look at the other baby.

"Hello" I whispered to the baby, who seemed to have found a fascination in me, it's eyes big wide and blue. They couldn't have been more than a couple of days old I'm sure of it. The baby in front of me started to whimper as I stroked it's face, I couldn't stop my hands as they unlocked the baby from it's confines and wrapped my arms around it like it was my own. I quickly checked it's gender before I went any farther hugging him.

"Oh you're gorgeous aren't you" I cooed laying him on my chest as I boosted myself up into the front passenger seat.

Gently tapping his tiny back I couldn't help but smile at the little burp that came up and the little hiccups that came out of his mouth. He was so small! I could span my thumb and middle finger and he'd fit inside the gap! I hushed him as he started to whimper but jumped when I heard a cough.

"Oh! You scared me!" I exclaimed, making the tiny being on my chest jump- poor thing. The man gave me a pointed look motioning to the baby, peeling him off of my chest I watched how careful the man was with him.

"He's gorgeous." I complimented holding the back door open as he strapped the baby in again. He gave me a tight smile before clicking his fingers and the mastiff jumped from the bed of the truck and stood loyally by him side before being given a bowl of food from the bed of the truck.

I smiled and turned making my way to mustang to out him in his stable. He nickered at me as I approached. "C'mon boy" I said as he followed me into his stable. I said goodbye to him and went into the house to feed our four African Grey parrots. Having a conversation with our oldest, Megs.

"Hello" She chirped

"Hello megs, nice day today huh?" I replied as she stepped onto my index finger to get carried to her food bowl and perch.

"Sunny today."

"Very sunny. Nice food?" I asked going back to the other side of the room to collect our youngest bird, Cookie who also said hello.

"Foods nice, want some more." Megs said walking about on her perch.

I laughed collecting Peck and Lucky at the same time to bring to the perch then left to go into the living room, where that guy was. With the babies. And my dad.

"Hey dad" I smiled sitting next to him looking down and the naked baby girl on his lap as he changed her nappy.

"Hello, sweet daughter of mine" He laughed, looking at my face- a face of longing I guess. I can't wait to have kids, just gotta find the right guy.

"This is Troy, he'll be staying for a while" He said gesturing to the tanned man beside him, who also had a baby in his lap- naked.

I smiled over at him with a small wave. "I'm Gabriella" I introduced my self holding my hand our in front of my dad.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella" He smiled taking my hand in his a shaking it a little.

That night, Troy went to bed early with his children I found out. Half way through the night, the twins woke, I ignored it knowing troy was there for them, when I heard a frustrated voice that got me alerted.

"Shut up! Just shut up, please!"

springing out of my bed, and out to the hall to his door where the cries got louder and so did the groaning.

"Please kids, let daddy sleep for at least one night, please" I walked into him sitting on the floor with two wriggling bundles of blankets on the floor in front of him, his hands cupping head head as he lent his elbows on his legs that were tucked under him.

"Hey" I whispered, closing the door quietly and walking over to him and sitting on the floor next to him scooping up a screaming bundle that soon turned into whimpering. He looked up from his slouched position and eyed what I had just done, and tried the same with the other twin, letting out a relieved sigh out as she started to calm down.

"You're a miracle worker." He said as I left his room, leaving two peaceful sleeping babies.

"You did it too, Troy, You're a miracle worker too" I giggled turning to go back to my room.

"Night, Gabriella"

"Night, Troy"

Shutting my door, I let out a small giggle as I laid down and let the night take me away to neverland. I was totally fine with Troy living here, as long as I got to see them two angel's everyday.


	2. breaking horses always cures the mind

It had just gone lunch when the phone rang, the bell on the top of the hay barn notifying me of the ringing. Running from clovers stable to the house, sidestepping past troy who was feeding his little girl who yet to be named and yanking the phone off of it's hook.

"Yup?" I asked, not caring who it was, I had to leave clovers stable door open to get this thing, I need it to hurry up.

"_Hello, this is Brighton General Hospital, this number was on the emergency contact form for Abigale Swanfly."_

"Okay...Is that all you wanted me to know?" I asked making a confused face at troy who was watching me whilst rocking on his feet trying to get his daughter to burp.

"_Um, we've been told that Troy Bolton is at your residence?" _she asked, my eyes widened as I past the phone over to Troy. As he took it, my fingernails went straight to my mouth, listening intently to the one-sided conversation.

"Hello?" He asked frowning confused at me.

I heard muffles of the woman on the other end and watched troy carefully as he straightened up and passing me the baby before going into the front room and closing the door.

"Well, it must be important huh." I said to the tiny being in my arms whilst walking back out to the court to see my dad slapping clovers ass and pushing her back into her stable.

"What have I told you! Time and time again about leaving the bloody doors open Julia!" He exclaimed calling me by my middle name-of which i hated.

"Er..not to leave them open" I said with a grin on my cheeks still looking down at the angel in my arms.

He chuckled walking over to me and stroking her little cheek with his index finger. "I remember when you were this small" He whispered digging his hands into his pockets.

"Surely i wasn't this small?" I asked in disbelief. I was three weeks late for god's sake, I was huge! Well I've never actually known how much i weighed at birth, but surely i was bigger?

"Nope, you were Three weeks early, weighed four pounds and thirteen ounces. Tiny you were." He smiled bringing me into a hug. Okay then, three weeks early then.

We didn't really hug that much these days, after my mum died we just kind of grew apart with me at college and him mourning for his wife. We both mourned in different ways, me going into work getting my mind off of it and him facing it head on with whiskey and cigarettes. I came home one weekend and found him past out in his bedroom hugging a picture of mum with a cigarette in the ashtray and a bottle of Jack Daniels on his bedside table. But that was like two years ago, were over the silly ignoring each other now.

"Why isn't she with her dad?" He asked me, following me back into the house.

"Brighton hospital phoned about someone called Abigale." I shrugged flicking the kettle on and getting out two coffee mugs, all with one hand.

"Abigale's the twin's mother, Gabriella" He said softly, he then looked down bringing his thumb and index finger to his eyes.

"What's wrong with her, dad?" I asked gently. I didn't mean to be nosey, but I'd like to know who gave these babies their beauty.

"Um, She was your mother's best friend's daughter, that's how i know Troy. Late last year.." He stopped taking a deep breath and turned around to face his back towards me. "Y'know, it's better if Troy tells you in his own time. But at the moment, all you need to know is that he's having a bad time and he needs a place to stay for a while." He explained taking the coffee I had just handed him.

Nodding I brought the mug to my lips careful thinking of all the possible things it could be. Could she be dead? No, she's just had the twins, so she can't be dead, at lease I hope she isn't- I'd love to meet her. Feeling the scorching liquid run down my throat and hearing the living room door open, my eyes seemed to swing themselves to look to see Troy with red eyes and sniffing. I straightened from my slouched position against the counter with a worried glance in my dad's direction.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked concern laced in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna be out there okay?" He assured with a shaky voice, pointing to the middle Field as he took the baby girl from my arms and excused himself from the kitchen.

I watched through the window as he went through the gate at the bottom of the garden that led to the middle field and walking over to the horses who were out in their fields.

"Whats happened dad?" i asked softly watching him wipe the tear away from his eye and sigh before turning to me.

"She fell ill."

That's all he said before departing himself. I felt left out, I wanted to help them. But I guess if they didn't want to be happy, I'll just stay out of the way. I checked the time before going outside to mustang's stable- time for a ride to the neighbours land.

"I'm going out!" I shouted to my dad before galloping to the very top field and jumping the fence and galloping up the steep grassy hill, feeling the wind running though my dark curls. Trusting myself in the tiniest of ways, I got my self a rhythm with Mustang and carefully let go of the reigns as he still galloped on. Putting my arms out like I was flying, a big grin spread it's self across my face. I hadn't done this in years. I finally felt properly happy. My mother was next to me, running on the wind, and all my troubles were blown away- literally.

"Hey, It's the horsey again!" I heard snatching my arms to the reins again, fully concentrating on where I was going. It was sharpay and her son again. I brought mustang to a stop before hopping off of his back and walking over to the two.

"Morning spirit" Sharpay smiled.

Giving her strange look, mentally asking her what she was on about.

"You looked so free riding up here, as if you had no worry in the world- just like a spirit." she explained skipping over to mustang to give him a kiss, leaving a bright red mark on his neck with a giggle.

Sharpay invited me in for a cup of coffee before tying him up for me. Her home was amazing! Her kitchen the first room we entered, the walls a clouded pearl colour, her cupboards white with black handles and an off black counter top. Sitting down on one of the soft grey wooden chairs at the table.

"So what's up?" she asked poring steaming water into two cups.

I watched her stir the substance and tap the spoon on the side of the cup before bringing them both over to the table and taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know, I mean, this guy right. He turns up out of nowhere." I started to explain, stopping to take a sip of the best darn coffee i had ever tasted.

"I hate those type of guys." She scowled onto the rim of her mug whist taking a sip.

"Yeah, me too. Anyways- So he just drive up right, gets our his motor and asks where my dad is. So not thinking anything of it I lead him to the office- where my dad is, and all of a sudden their both hugging and crying like fricken babies!" I exclaimed, not taking any notice of the fact that sharpay had just shooed her son out of the room to go and play with Joey- their dog.

"Do you know why?" she asks, a small frown gracing her beutiful face.

"Nope. Not a clue. I found two babies in the back of his car too. Adorable they are." I cooed.

"oh, My friend has just had twins, well...I wouldn't call her my friend, I mean..she is my friend, but she doesn't know..if you get me?" She babbled waving hand in a circular motion, trying to turn the cogs in her brain- to get a better way to explain.

"Really? These two are gorgeous! I just want to stare at them all day if I could! So, what's wrong with your friend to not know shes your friend?" I asked, giggling at the use of the word 'friend'.

"Oh, last year she was diagnosed with dementia. Her boyfriend was deverstated, Even worse was, you know that these type of people have like episode where they suddenly remember everything?" I nodded in understanding.

"Well, she had one of them, and well her and her boyfriend slept together, like they usually would if she remembered him, and she fell pregnant. And she didn't know what was going on, she was scared she had cancer in her stomach when her bump started to show, bless her." She said sadly looking down at her cup.

I felt awful. Here I was thinking a man entering my life without my permission was bad, when up the hill my friend was suffering much more than I was, having a friend who doesn't even remember her. Devastation was something that laid in Sharpay's eyes when she told me about her friend, something that was much stronger than my feeling of confusion and annoyance. Leaning over and placing my hand on my shoulder, rubbing lighting, then quickly bringing her into a hug when I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"I miss her so much" She cried in to my shoulder. I tried soothing her, hugging her tightly, rocking from side to side, telling her it would be okay, feeling her hug me back as she cried even more. We sat together in the kitchen, me holding tight as she sobbed into my shoulder, kindly telling Sean that his mummy wasn't feeling up to playing right now when he came in asking if we'd play with him for a while.

We pulled apart after a while, sharpay sending me a small embarrassed smile wiping her tears away, she laughed apologising, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me" She giggled taking the tissue I handed her.

"Don't be silly, it was fine, you feel much better once you get it out, don't you agree?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder gently with a small smile as she nodded giggling.

For the rest of day, me, Sharpay and Sean played in the back yard, Sharpay riding mustang- the first ride since her accident. Sean sat on mustangs back in front of me whilst I took him for a gallop around the field, Joey running right next him. When Chad came home, he stood with Sharpay whilst me and Sean were on a gallop, with a big grin on his face as sharpay told him about her ride whilst jumping up and down.

On my way home, on a gallop down the grassy hill, it started to rain. I started laughing slowing mustang down holding arms out, tilting my head up to the sky and opening my mouth, catching the droplets of water. I absolutely loved the rain, it seemed to wash away all my problems.

With a delighted smile on my cheeks, I rode home to my father in the office on the phone to someone called Sally. I quietly sat down in the chair in front of the desk opposite his, and stated doodling on the giant piece of paper that always seemed to be there. I smiled a goofy grin to my dad when he acknowledged my presence.

"Who was that?" I asked leaning forward to steal a pink highlighter from his desk.

"Oh, Sally desroit, she's on her way with Fluffy. We have a new horse to break, Bella." He smiled, I beamed. Whenever we got new horses to break, dad always let me break them, he said I have that talent, to just look at a horse and it's broken, in the snap of a finger.

I spent forty minuets in the hay barn stabbing at the rectangular blocks of dry grass, only once stopping to answer my phone to Shapay calling to see if she could borrow a stable or two for her horses for a while.

"Gabriella! New horse!" I heard my dad shout. I immediately stopped what I was doing a ran to the court to see the green horse box being towed along by a tiny red Nissan micra. Sally beamed at me and waved excitedly. When she stopped I couldn't help but skip the side of the box and jump to see in through the bar window.

"Can't you wait? He's a lovely colour darlin'" Sally smiled, walking round me to the back of the box and unclipping the door. I watched the door intently as if got lowererd to the ground, making a bridge for the horse to get out of the box to the ground.

"Easy, Easy" Sally soothed slowly walking towards the unbroken horse with out stretched hands. I watched in amazement as the horse let sally take the bridle with our a fuss and lead it out of the box, all the time, sally was chanting the word _Easy. _I took that and mentally stored it for when i was breaking this beauty, she seemed calm and comfortable under that word.

It didn't take long to get her settled in her stable with food and fresh hay. I stayed behind when my dad offered Sally a cup of tea, after that five hour journey.

"You're beautiful, aren't you." I smiled, testing my hand on her nose, allowing her investigate my hand. Watching her reel back, I quickly stepped back giving her space of her own stable. As i walked to the house i heard her neigh, looking out for other horses around her, turning around, I watched as all the horses poked their heads out and neighed back.

"How's she doing?" Sally asked with a big grin on her face.

"Good, there's going to be a lot of neighing tonight, dad" I giggled, smiling kindly at Troy as he entered the living room and sat next to me with a small smile back.

"How's the twins?" I asked Troy gleefully, bouncing as I asked my question, giggling as Troy started to laugh at me. "What?" I giggled.

Shaking his head he told me that the twins were asleep-finally.


	3. We're brother and sister, twins

**Chapter three**

**Trust me.**

"give her a carrot"

Spinning around, Troy let out a little chuckle seeing me walking up to him with his son in my arms. He was leaning against Fluffy's stable peering in trying to get her to come over and say hello but she wasn't having it and was facing away from him, showing him her backside when ever she swiped her tail.

"Horses like carrots?" He asked sending a strange look towards me as I passed him his son. He watched me cluck my tongue and call Fluffy's name whilst I held out a carrot and tapped it on the side on the door.

"C'mon, look what I've got fluffy" I cooed to her as she started turning around, obviously recognising the sound that carrots make when they tap on the door. To Troy's amazement, she bite it clean out of my hand making my hand get pulled away from me as she tried to snap it.

"Wow. I guess they do, huh" He laughed patting his son on the back.

We both stood talking for a while until the conversation was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing in my pocket.

"Sorry" I laughed as he dismissed me taking the rest of the carrot off of me.

"Hello?" I asked only just about to get it out before Sharpay screamed over the phone.

"where's your turning?" she asked down the phone.

Just getting what she said I ran to the gate telling her I'll be waiting out side the gate for her and hanging up. I climbed up to sit on the fence sitting on the top when my phone started ringing again.

"Sharpay you just drove past" I laugh down the phone seeing a black BMW convertible whiz past with her hair flying everywhere.

"Did I? Oh! A round about, I guess I gotta go slower down that road then huh?" She giggled as I jumped down from the gate to come in line with the edge of the road so that she could see me

"Yeah. I'm at the edge of the road you should see me when you come round the bend" I said, saying goodbye and hanging up.

"You took your time" I giggled as sharpay turned into the gateway.

I watched her slide her sunglasses off of her head and give me a 'aha, yeah what ever' look.

Pushing the gate open, I motioned her to drive in. I let out a laugh as the pack of dogs bum rushed her car and made her scream.

"Just keep on driving Shar, they'll lay off in a minute" I shouted across to her, watching as she drove up the pebbled drive way.

After meeting sharpay at the barn, we both went into the kitchen where I made a cup of tea for the both of us. I gave her a tour of the small house and introduced her to the parrots.

"Megs" I called out hearing the rattling of her cage.

"Hello!" she called back rattling her cage even more, getting excited to get out for the day.

Megs was our oldest African Grey. We had her from an egg and taught her everything she knows, from all the words in the dictionary to some explanations too. She was coming up to her eleventh birthday in a couple of days and she wont let us forget it, forever shouting out that it's her birthday in two days.

"This is Megs, Our oldest parrot..and most vocal." I giggled as Megs nodded her head.

"Birthday, birthday, birthday!" She shouted bobbing up and down making me and shar laugh.

Unlocking her cage, she didn't hesitate on climbing up to the top of her cage, lifting her foot and waving it around, greeting Sharpay in her own little way. I watched sharpay smile and stroke Megs' head for her to bring it back to her body as fast as lightning, leaving a shocked look on her face.

"Hey! No biting!" I scolding pointing my finger at my bird. Megs was a very well behaved parrot, but sometimes, when she's feeling bored, she'll give you a little nip or scratch. "Sorry about that, Shar." I apologised to my friend as I let the other parrots out and we made our way to the garden where we sat on the decking and had a chat.

"So, who's that hottie at the stable?" Sharpay winked at me as she sipped her tea.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Trust Sharpay to notice that of all things.

"That's 'the guy'" I explained with a small smile.

Sharpay soon straightened up in her chair and stuck her nose up into the air, making me giggle at her attitude towards him.

"Ah, C'mon shar, don't be like that. He's had a hard couple of months- Leave him alone" I chided as she relaxed again, giving me a small smile.

We both sat in silence for a while, in our own little worlds. I looked down to the end of the top field and spied Troy holding his son up in the air and spinning around with a beaming grin gracing his features. He admitted that he was having a hard time around me and my father recently, because he would like to tell us things about the baby's mother, but he's afraid that we would judge him.

"Okay, But he is hot." She said matter of factly.

Mine and Sharpay's friendship hit off like a house on fire. We were constantly calling each other, Visiting each other and going out all the time. She still hadn't met Troy, as when ever she came he was either facing the other way, or not here.

"Hey!" I called over to Troy. Sharpay wouldn't stop going on about how hot he looked from the back, she just wanted to get a glimpse of his front.

I was as if the world turned on the 'slow motion', because as he turned around, sharpay gasped, a massive smile coming to her face and then all of a sudden, she flings herself out of the chair and sprints over to him.

"Troy!" she squeals jumping into his arms as he encloses her to his body. "I've missed you so much!" She said into his shoulder.

I watched from afar as they re acquainted each other. All of it came to me suddenly I remembered Sharpay crying about her friend who doesn't remember her. And that her friend was heart broken because he loved her and they had two lovely beautiful babies together.

With a small smile, I stood up and walked over to them when sharpay motioned me over. Now I know what they mean by 'it's a small world'.

"So, How do you know each other?" I asked crossing my arms as a strong gust of wind broke through the court yard.

I watched sharpay give Troy a big squeeze before answering me, "He's My brother, Gabriella! I haven't seen him since Abigail fell ill" she explained.

I went stop Sharpay from telling me any more seeing Troy's uncomfortable stance as he looked anywhere but me or sharpay.

"So you're brother and sister?" I laughed confirming it as Troy let out a toothy grin squeezing his sister.

"Twins" Troy laughed at my face. I was shocked.

"I feel so wrong now!" Sharpay laughed coming to stand besides me. "I though you looked hot!" She admitted to her brother who looked at her like she had a thousand heads before turning away from her to stroke Fluffy who was nudging his back.

"sicko." Troy mumbled jokingly.

We all laughed about the situation, and Troy showed his sister her niece and nephew where they both earned a very loud 'awe' from their aunt. Sharpay picked her niece up and asked troy her name, when he stayed silent, she gasped.

"You haven't named them yet?" she asked incredulously looking up from the baby for the first time since she was giving to her.

"Nah, I want Abigail to choose names." Troy said quietly, rocking back on his heels.

Sharpay smiled and hugged her brother tightly before handing the baby to her father


End file.
